A creepy xmas
by suga123
Summary: Lynsey couldnt be bothered with xmas this year after all that had happened in the year, but she soon finds herself in danger...
1. part 1

**The other un-involved villagers will be seen at the start and near the end, so it's mostly**

**Lynsey n Doug n stuff, so if u don't like em don't read xD**

**Part 1**

**Monologue bit (Lynsey speaking):**

"**This year's Christmas, some of us have just got through an awful lot but are still**

**trying to enjoy the festivities for the sake of their children…"**

**(goes to Mercy and Riley with their baby putting a star on their Christmas tree)**

"**This year's Christmas, some of us are trying to look on the positive side but are finding**

**It a bit difficult, but are still managing…"**

**(goes to Jackie and Rhys in their house opening presents)**

"**This year's christmas,they are trying to forget what just happened and enjoy it, but is**

**still depressed after our fallout…"**

**(goes to Cheryl trying to look cheerful but is still sad)**

_Flashback:_

"_Lynsey I'm trying to help you! Why won't you forgive me?" Cheryl asks Lynsey a week later,_

_Sitting next to her in her open house, "I just want to help you now!"_

"_YEAH NOW! All year I'v been through too much and I needed help but where were YOU_

_Cheryl?" Lynsey paused in her outburst, moke thinking, "oh yeah you were still there, but you_

_Thought I was CRAZY, went mental, you still would have thought so if the truth hadn't come_

_Out there and then, and NOW you want to help me? It's a bit late now!"_

"_look Lynsey, I know I did think all that, and I am truly sorry….can we at least spend Christmas_

_Together,you know like old times?" Lynsey could just tell that she was pleading, but she had had_

_Enough of that and the 'sorry's and stormed out the door, as she went she said 1 thing,_

"_no," and walked out, leaving her ex mate Cheryl sitting there confused, but Lynsey knew_

_That she'd be all right eventually, she didn't NEED her….._

"_**And this year's Christmas, some of us really can't be bothered with it at all,it's just not**_

_**like it used to be….but have to still carry on acting normal to show everyone your alright.."**_

**(goes finally to Lynsey, who is just getting herself dressed,she puts on a santa hat and mutters**

**to herself 'Merry Christmas Lynsey! Try to enjoy it, even though it's hopeless')**

Lynsey goes downstairs to the living room to see what's there, she thinks there's probs

Hardly anything but oh well, she remembered Doug was coming over later so she got out a duster

and started to dust the house, when she had finished every single little corner she then went to the

living room.

To her surprise there was quite a few presents! she went over and got the first 1, it had little xmas

trees and hearts on the wrapping paper, wait, HEARTS? "who is this?" she muttered and looked

at the tag '_merry Christmas Lynsey, hope you have a nice day (well you will I can guarantee it ;) _

_from Doug x' _ she laughed softly as she thought he might do that and she opened it carefully to

find that book she wanted when they went to the libery in town, she smiled and looked at the next

present, it had holly leaves on the wrapping paper and she got almost sad when she read the

tag '_hi Lynsey, have a nice xmas I know that you won't be speaking to me and your probs having_

_a nice time without me but I just got you this to remind you our times together, don't get too _

_emotional now ;) from Cheryl'_ she wondered what could possibly be in the paper and hoped

that it wasn't some pathetic thing trying to make her forgive her, because Cheryl wasn't like that

anyway and it would just be odd and make her wonder what had gotten into her… she also hoped

that it wasn't flowers because she already gave her them and that looked like she was trying too

hard, so she sat for a few minutes before finally opening it, and what she saw inside the carefully

wrapped paper made her cry hard...

it was lots of photographs of her and Cheryl, one when they were 7, one when they were about

12 and some more from the past, they were funny, sad and happy memories all in 1, and she

Was just reminded of her times with her ex mate. She found that there was one more right

at the bottom of the pile of photographs, and that just did it for her…

the photo that she had saw was her and Cheryl on a night out at the club, a week just before

the Silas stuff had all began, they looked so happy…_she _looked so happy standing there with

her arm round Cheryl like nothing could go wrong with them!

A few minutes after Lynsey letting out her emotions, she noticed a big present with a red bow just

In the corner of the house, she put her used up tissue in the bin and creeped over to the big

Box, it looked dodgy somehow and she didn't quite know why…

The wrapping paper was fairly basic, just a whole load of random black and white stripes and

_A red bow?_ It looked strangely familiar to her and she tried to remember where she had seen

that pattern….she knew she had seen it somewhere not that long ago but she just couldn't

remember where!

She picked up the sticky note that was attached to the strange big gift, it had no name whatsoever,

it just said '_open me,if you dare…'_

Lynsey was a bit scared as she had no idea what it was, but curiosity got the better of her as she

carefully opened the box up ***add epic music here lol* **and what happened next quite possiably

was the scariest moment of Lynsey's life!

Because when she opened it, someone jumped out of the big box, and that _someone_ was none

Other that the meant 2 be jailed murderer _Silas,_

"ah hello Lynsey, have you missed me at all?" he said to her with a grin as Lynsey went pale and

She stood there shocked….

***ad break***

**Oooooh cliffhanger lol next part should be soon guys x**


	2. part 2

**I nearly cried writing this lol no joke I acc did though enjoy**

"h-how can you be here? you were meant to be locked up!" Lynsey managed to choke out

as she stood behind that one man that she hoped that she would never see again in her life,

well so much for _that!_

"well you see Lynsey, I was, for a short period of time, but that was just because I had gained time,"

He replied, grinning at her,

"what? What do you mean 'gained time'?" she asked, getting confused, "how could you get here?"

"_time_ Lynsey...what I meant was that I had gained the time I needed to carry out my little plan," he

rubbed his fingers together gleefully as Lynsey took a step back from him,

"oh another plan? Another one of your stupid little games is it?" she questioned, trying to sound

Like she wasn't afraid of him, but truthfully she was…

"well not exactly, only much _much _better," he replied smugly, "you see, what my little plan is, that

I will, in a way which I have carefully planned and thought out, _KILL YOU!_"

He stepped forward so that he was just centmeters from her, and she couldn't handle it!

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY AND GIVE UP!" she screamed at him, "THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU

TO BE HERE! EVERYONE KNOWS THE SICK TWISTED MAN YOU ARE AND IT WON'T BE LONG TILL

I'LL GET A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM YOU!"

With that,Silas grabbed her, in a way that she couldn't escape,

"those police up here are _so _stupid aren't they? _So_ oblivious to what's going on around them…

I managed to sneak out of there and they didn't even notice me," he whispered evily into her ear,

While she squealed,

"you need to be careful Lynsey…last time we met,you said quite a lot of stuff to offend me, and

while I did hate you quite a bit, it's made me hate you even _more,"_ he continued to whisper to her,

grinning, he suddenly picked her up,

"Silas, what the hell are you doing? PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she screamed at him, but he payed

No attention to her, he only said this…

"have fun in that miscule area, though please do tell me if there's any dampness,"

"WHAT?" Lynsey shouted at him but she didn't have a chance to get an answer as he opened the

Door to the smallest room in the house where all the junk was from the recent makeover, and she

Screamed as he threw her in there, and shut the door behind him..

_Hours…days…weeks…months…years…decades…centuries.. _That's how long it was seeming to Lynsey

since Silas had thrown her into that small room in the back, as soon as she had realised that she was

locked in, she ran to the door and started screaming 'SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE?' till her

voice was horce, and then started pacing around the room frantically trying to find a way out.

There was no window in the room, so that was out, and there was nothing to pick the lock with,

So that was out as well, and many of her other plans failed as well, so she just couldn't think of

Anymore and curled up in a ball in the corner, praying that someone…_anyone_ will find her!

She just now noticed a parcel sitting next to her, it had no name, just the words _I hope you'v_

_Been reminded what you've lost as well as I have..play the video _on the front, she peered at it for a

few minutes before slowly opening it.

Inside was a video, she saw a small out of date tv in the corner, she put it in and pressed play. It

showed her when she was 5, at Christmas time, there was a familiar Christmas tree behind her, the

one with red and gold bells that she had loved so much, "where have I seen _that_ before?" she

muttered thinking, but then she finally remembered where, and she didn't even have to look to

remember where…

But she looked back at the screen anyway, for on the old beige sofa just in front of it, who the 5-

year-old Lynsey was sitting on top of, in her favourite pink and blue checked dress, was _her nan.._

Lynsey remembered that day very well, she had spent Christmas there, and it was one of her best!

She had got all the up to date toys she wanted and she had just had the most lovely Christmas

dinner _ever, _and when it showed her hugging her nan she started to cry uncontrollably, as she

was reminded just how much she missed her, and she just sat there for ages, crying her heart

out at the memory, she now wanted her nan _so bad…_

she wanted her to be there beside her, to hug her, to tell her everything was gonna be okay in her

life,to smell the familiar smell of her perfume and to _be here with her!_

"nan please..i need you," she whispered sobbing, curling up again, "please…_please.."_

"Lynsey? Is that you? Where are you and why aren't you answering the doorbell?" called a voice

From just outside the house, and Lynsey was brought back to reality, it was Doug!

"help me Doug! I'M TRAPPED!" she cried, switching off the video and going back to her screaming,

"what? Where?" he said, sounding confused,

"it's Silas…he's BACK and he somehow managed to trap me in this room, can you just let yourself

in!" she called back, knowing that he had his own set of keys to the house that she had copyed for

him,

"okay, I believe you now Lyns," he called and he had gotten louder because she assumed that he'd

came in, "what room are you in? I'll try and get you outta it!"

"the small room in the back!" she called, fiddling around with the lock but it just didn't work with

her!

"okay," he called back and she could hear him pace around the house till she heard his footsteps

Stop right in front of where she was at: the door.

"It's here! Please get me out of here, It's torcher.." she said, her voice breaking at the end,

Making Doug concerned for her and go quicker to try and get the lock open.

"there's a pin blocking the lock," he called as he noticed a pin stuck inbetween the door on his

Side,

"try and get it out quickly," she called back, wanting to get out of where she was as soon as possible,

She was beginning to get quite claustrophobic in that tiny space that she was confined in…

"okay, I'll try and get it out with the key," he said from the other side and managed to pri the

smallish thing out of the metal lock, "i'v got it now," he called again as he finally managed to get

open the door.

Once getting the all clear, Lynsey immediately run out and pulled him in a hug,she started sobbing

Again and Doug noticed her red puffy eyes,

"Lynsey…are you okay?" he asked her quietly as she didn't look okay to him, but who would be after

Being cooped up in _there?_

"the emptiness…I feel so lonely, the feeling in your heart when you know that there's no hope…"

She muttered softly, her voice a sad tone,

"what? What are you talking about?" Doug asked, confused, she slowly pulled away from him,

A distant look in her eyes..

"I mean that i'v just been reminded of what I'v lost, a-and that has really gotten to me, I still

Felt that he was there Doug, he was just _waiting _to come and get me, to kill me, a-and in a way he

Did because he killed me emotionally.."

Doug stood still for a few moments, still trying to take in what she was saying, she continued

Speaking in a dead sad tone,

"he gave me a parcel, of a video of my 5th Christmas, and I was with my nan, and that just.." she

stopped,

"what Lynsey? What did it do?" Doug asked her, looking at her in concern, he knew something must be up with her,

He must of done something, "_that sicko.." _he muttered to himself angrily as he waited for Lynsey to

Reply,

"that just.." Lynsey continued, her eyes watering, she couldn't take anymore of this, _of him… _

He had tried to bring her down lots of times in the past but _never like this!_

"come on Lynsey, you can tell me," Doug said in a sympathetic tone, trying to make her tell him

what was wrong,

"_killed _me.." she choked out, and started crying into his shoulder,

"it's okay Lyns, it'll be alright, I won't let him harm you anymore," he whispered comfortingly to her,

While she cried.

"w-where is he anyway?" she replied still crying, looking around scared to see if he'll just randomly

Pop up there and then,

"I think he's gone Lyns, he mustve just left you in there and left," Doug said, looking around too, with

Her still in his arms,

"I hope he never comes back!" she exclaimed, "just let him think I'm dead,"

"listen to me Lynsey.." said Doug, dragging her gently across to beside the tree,

"I won't let him harm you, or ANYONE for that matter, because I will _protect_ you.."

"you will?" she replied, her eyes glimmering with hope, someone to protect her…

That's all she'd wanted during this whole big mess!

"course I will," he said to her softly, holding his hands in hers,

"you're a lovely girl Lyns, you don't deserve all this crap, and you are still going through

A difficult time I can tell and I want to _help _you through this, I want to defend you…"

After he said his speech, Lynsey was speechless for a few moments, taking in what he had

Said, she evenchially found her voice and whispered, "_thank you.."._

He didn't reply though, he only smiled at her, and leaned in closer to her, and closer, and closer,

Until Lynsey could practically feel his warm breath touching her cheek,

_and they kissed…_

_*_**end of ep xD***

THE END

**Soooo did u like my wee ep guys, let me no what you think of it, review ;)**


End file.
